


Gesture

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Divalucia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Divalucia).



> Prompt: Boyfriends.

It takes Sam a while to catch on, but in his defence Dean isn’t acting that different from how he usually does; walking on the outer edge of the sidewalk, getting Sam’s coffee just the way he likes it, switching the channel to a nature documentary because he knows Sam has a soft spot for penguins.

Then Sam loses his hoodie and shirt in an encounter with a particularly salacious ghost and Dean laughs for five solid minutes before tossing him his leather jacket.

It smells like gun oil and open road and Sam pulls it on gratefully. He expects Dean to ask his jacket back the next day, but he doesn’t. When he’s still waiting a week later, Sam finally gets it.

He thinks about confronting Dean, teasing him about treating Sam like they’re suddenly _dating _– all because they’re finally sharing a bed in addition to everything else. Then he thinks better of it.

The next time they pass a town big enough, Sam buys Dean a new jacket, keeping the old one to himself. They never talk about it. The sleeves are a little too short but Sam makes a point of wearing it as often as possible.


End file.
